


Cobra Kai: Tumblr Edition

by lostmagician



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Adult Lawrusso, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Teen Lawrusso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician
Summary: A collection of ficlets featuring Daniel and Johnny.Chapter 1: Daniel wakes up with a crazy idea for a lesson plan(adult lawrusso)Chapter 2: Daniel and Johnny spar together to see who's the "real winner"(adult lawrusso)Chapter 3: Daniel walks in on Johnny smoking weed(adult lawrusso)Chapter 4: Daniel finds the best way to distract Johnny during a fight(teen lawrusso)Chapter 5: Daniel wears an old costume to a Halloween party(adult lawrusso)Chapter 6: Daniel and Johnny take a photo for the school paper(teen lawrusso)Chapter 7: Daniel finds a corn nut in his car five years later(adult lawrusso)Post Season 3Chapter 8: Johnny tries to seduce Daniel with new underwear(adult lawrusso)
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 152
Kudos: 362





	1. A Visionary Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my imagination going wild whenever I come across a great post on Tumblr. All thanks go to the original posters, whose words inspired me write these ficlets. I'll be adding tags as I go along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wakes up with a crazy idea for a lesson plan _(adult lawrusso, established relationship, rated T)_

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

* * *

“No, I’m telling you, ” Daniel said, not even bothering to be quiet anymore. “It’s going to be amazing. It’s going to revolutionize the way we teach karate. Trust me!”

And then he was actually climbing out of bed. Johnny groaned. In a split-second, he’d lunged forward and caught Daniel by the waist, yanking him back on the bed.

“No, wait,” Daniel squeaked, as Johnny dragged him in the curve of his body. “You’re not listening—”

“I said go to sleep,” Johnny said, clamping his arms around Daniel’s middle and catching his legs between his ankles.

“The mentos,” Daniel repeated, his voice getting desperate. He dug his fingers into Johnny’s arms. “We need to get the mentos. They’re going to change everyth—akh!” Daniel reached for his ear, rubbing furiously. “Did you just _bite_ me?”

“No,” Johnny lied with his eyes closed. He tightened his arms around Daniel. “Now, go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On [Tumblr.](https://crocodoom.tumblr.com/post/632622540500746240/daniel-waking-up-from-a-dream-i-have-it-i-have)


	2. The Real Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Johnny spar to see who's the "real winner" _(adult lawrusso, established relationship, rated T)_

* * *

Daniel blinked the sweat out of his eyes, as they circled each other again. They’d been sparring for fifteen minutes, and he was starting to feel spent. He just wanted to get it over with. In a quick move, he aimed a jab at Johnny’s chest. Johnny blocked it. Daniel raised a leg, and just as he was about to kick, Johnny swiped him.

He went down, but not before grabbing Johnny by the front of the gi. They landed on the mat with a grunt, Johnny a heavy weight on top. Daniel closed his eyes, his chest heaving with every breath.

“One more round,” Daniel said, panting. “One more round, and we’ll see who the real winner is.”

Johnny settled more comfortably between Daniel’s legs, his hot breath hitting Daniel’s chin. “Right, like we don’t already know it’s going to be me.”

Daniel snorted. When he finally caught his breath, he opened his eyes. That’s when he realized that Johnny was staring at him.

No, no, not at _him._ At his lips.

“Johnny,” Daniel warned him.

“Mhhm?” Johnny said, looking up slowly before returning to Daniel’s lips. His eyes were glazed over.

“Don’t you dare,” Daniel said, squirming underneath him. “We’re going to finish this fight once and for all.”

“Right,” Johnny said, licking his lips.

“If you even _think_ about kissing me—”

Johnny hummed. The fucker was leaning down.

“John—”

He was caught in an open-mouthed kiss: hot and all-consuming. It curled around Daniel’s spine and spread through his veins. He dug his fingers into Johnny’s hair, intent on pulling him back, but finally yanking him closer.

Winning was overrated anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On [Tumblr.](https://crocodoom.tumblr.com/post/632705103464415232/miyagidokaratedad-newts-geiszler-newts-geiszler)


	3. Just Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel walks in on Johnny smoking weed _(adult lawrusso, established relationship, rated T)_

[ ](https://ibb.co/hH25cXv)

* * *

“Are you kidding me?” Daniel asked, when he arrived home. Johnny was sitting on the sofa with his legs splayed wide open. There was a cloud of smoke in the air, and the unmistakable smell of weed.

“Huh?” Johnny asked, like there wasn’t a blunt between his fingers.

Daniel rolled his eyes, and dropped the groceries on the counter. He slipped off his shoes, and headed for the sofa, raising his eyebrows at the open bag of chips, the three empty cans of beer.

“How was the Committee meeting?” Johnny asked, taking another hit.

Daniel sank into the sofa with a sigh. A tension headache was already forming in the back of his neck.

“They picked the blue mats again.”

A warm hand landed on his thigh, consoling. “Sorry,” Johnny said, smoke curling out of his mouth. “Maybe you’ll get the red next year.”

Daniel hummed, and stared at the TV, where Top Gun was playing on low volume. Johnny continued to rub Daniel’s thigh.

“I know something that would make you feel better,” Johnny said, lifting the blunt for emphasis.

“Oh, please.”

“Come on,” Johnny said, tapping his leg. “I’m serious. Turn your head.”

Daniel sighed again, but did as he was told. Johnny inched closer, until his thigh was a long line of muscle against Daniel.

“Just relax,” Johnny said, taking a deep drag. He cradled the back of Daniel’s head with one hand, and sealed their mouths together.

For a moment it was just that, the soft brush of their lips together. Then, in a breath, the smoke poured out of Johnny’s mouth. Daniel closed his eyes and breathed in, feeling it travel down his throat and curl around his lungs.

Johnny leaned back. Daniel held the smoke as long as he could, before releasing it slowly. He felt something loosen inside his chest.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Johnny asked, voice rough. Fingers moved through Daniel’s hair, kneading his scalp in slow, firm movements.

Daniel’s eyes fluttered open. His head was already spinning, but in a good way. With a slow hand, he took the blunt from Johnny’s fingers. Johnny watched with heavy eyelids, as Daniel pressed it to his lips and took a deep inhale.

“Now, my turn,” Daniel said, low and rough. He cupped Johnny’s jaw, and pulled him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On [Tumblr.](https://crocodoom.tumblr.com/post/632800526922366976/are-you-kidding-me-daniel-asked-when-he)


	4. A Good Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finds the best way to distract Johnny during a fight _(teen lawrusso, first time, rated T)_

[ ](https://ibb.co/1qCj4qM)

* * *

“LaRusso!” a voice called out. The door of the locker room slammed open, followed by the sound of angry footsteps. Daniel took a second to register Johnny’s appearance _(clenched fists, tight jaw)_ before returning to his locker.

“Johnny, I don’t have time right now,” Daniel said, stuffing his gym clothes into his duffel bag. He glanced at the clock. “Whatever it is, we can talk about it tomorrow.”

Johnny arrived in front of him, and Daniel ignored him in favor of finding his missing sock. “You stole my spot on the soccer team.”

Daniel paused, and looked up.

_“What?”_

“You stole my spot as halfback,” Johnny said, this time louder.

No matter how many times Daniel flipped the words, stretched them, they still didn’t make sense. He shook his head, and hurried to pack up his bag, no longer caring about the sock. He zipped it up in one jerky movement.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Coach offered me a position, I took it, end of story.” Daniel swung the bag over his shoulder. “Now, I’m sorry, I have to go.”

He turned in direction of the door, but Johnny stepped in front of him.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Johnny said.

Daniel bared his teeth. “This isn’t a joke. My family is waiting for me. It’s my uncle’s birthday, okay? I’m already late.”

He tried to go around, but Johnny blocked him again. “Not until you tell Coach you don’t want it.”

“Did you hear what I just said? I didn’t know it was your spot.”

“Oh, yeah?” Johnny asked, crowding against him. “Then, whose spot did you think it was?”

He shoved Daniel in the chest.

“Johnny,” Daniel said, staggering back. He glanced at the clock _(he was late he was late he was late)._

Johnny continued to crowd him, jaw tight with anger. “It’s not enough that you steal my girlfriend, now you also have to steal my last chance at a scholarship?”

He shoved Daniel again.

“Stop it,” Daniel said, his limbs shaking with adrenaline. He didn’t have _time_ for this.

“Or what?” Johnny asked, grabbing Daniel by the front of the shirt. “Huh? What is a small—” he yanked Daniel closer “—pipsqueak like you gonna do abou—”

Daniel surged forward, crushing their lips together, and time stuttered to a stop.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Johnny’s lips warm and soft, every exhale from his nose brushing against Daniel’s cheek. Daniel's heart was pounding in his chest. He could see Johnny’s eyes up close, wide open and so, so blue. After a long moment, he leaned back.

Johnny’s lips were parted in surprise, and there was a flush spreading from his neck all the way up to his cheeks. Daniel opened his mouth, and after two seconds, closed it. He licked his lips. Johnny’s eyes dropped down to follow the movement.

He scrambled his mind for something to say, but then his eyes landed on the clock again. Shit, he really was late. Johnny’s grip had loosened on Daniel’s shirt, so his hands fell when Daniel took a step back.

Daniel hitched his bag higher, and did the only thing he could do. He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On [Tumblr.](https://newts-geiszler.tumblr.com/post/631271347907133440/i-100-percent-believe-daniels-first-kiss-was-in)


	5. Another Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wears an old costume to a Halloween party _(adult lawrusso, established relationship, rated T)_

[ ](https://ibb.co/DYbbDhj)

* * *

Daniel should have known it wouldn’t be comfortable. The leather straps around his chest were cracked with age, digging into his torso with every footstep, and there was a moldy smell in the curtains… but he hadn’t been able to resist.

The Committee had organized the Halloween party in an effort to bring all the dojos together under one roof. It had been a success so far, the students milling around in costumes, mingling like little ants. Daniel made his way through the swarm, searching for Johnny through a slit in the curtain. They were supposed to meet half an hour ago, but he had yet to see a sign of the other man.

He went around the room three times, before giving up. He retreated to a corner, and bent down to tie his shoelaces. When he got up, he heard the sound of the curtain opening and closing behind him. Before he could react, strong arms wrapped around his waist, and a warm breath hit his ear.

“So this was your secret costume?” Johnny rasped in a low voice.

“Yeah,” Daniel said, a smile tugging at his lips. He pressed his fingers into Johnny’s arms and turned around. “Were you surprised when you—”

The words died in his throat, and he burst out laughing. Johnny looked _ridiculous_. Daniel’s eyes traveled over him, from the way the skeleton costume reached inches above the ankles, to the fabric that was too tight around his chest.

“Yeah, the guy dressed as a curtain is laughing at me,” Johnny said, but his eyes twinkled in the dim-lit space. The paint around his mouth was smudged like he’d been touching his face.

“Sorry,” Daniel said, his chest still shaking with laughter. “I didn’t expect you to show up in that.”

“Yeah, well,” Johnny said, tightening his hands around Daniel’s waist. “I thought we could make new memories with this costume.”

The meaning was clear. Daniel leaned forward, and kissed him, tasting beer, chips and something else that was purely _Johnny._ When Daniel released him, Johnny sighed in relief.

“Okay, great,” Johnny said, grabbing Daniel’s wrist. “Now that I’ve found you, let’s go home.”

He started to pull Daniel toward the exit.

“Wait, what?” Daniel asked, resisting. “We can’t just leave.”

Johnny released his hand, and whined. “Come on. This party’s a drag, and the costume’s been stuck up my ass for an hour.”

“And I’m on the Committee. It would look bad if I just left.”

Johnny’s entire demeanor changed. He drew closer, and dropped his voice. “Come on. I’ll make it worthwhile.” He wrapped a hand around Daniel’s neck. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Daniel swallowed.

“How?”

“We’ll have a hot bath,” Johnny said, rubbing the muscles in his neck. “I’ll take out the oil, give you a nice massage, make sure you relax…”

“The organic one?”

“Yeah, the one that smells of lavender and shit.”

“You know,” Daniel said, licking his lips. “That does sound tempting.”

Johnny’s eyes lit up. “Trust me, baby. You’ll love it. It’s a one of a kind offer.”

“One of a kind, huh?”

“Yeah,” he said, staring at Daniel’s lips. He swayed forward, as though he wanted to kiss Daniel again. “Who else is gonna offer you all of that?”

Daniel placed his hands on Johnny’s shoulders, and pulled him closer, until their lips were inches apart.

“Oh, Johnny,” Daniel said, voice dropping to a purr. He slid his hands slowly down Johnny’s chest. “You think you’re the first pretty blond I’ve had under this shower curtain?”

Daniel had a split-second to register the surprise on Johnny’s face, before he shoved him out of the stall.

That would teach the asshole to be cocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art reposted with permission from kabuki-akuma.
> 
> On [Tumblr.](https://crocodoom.tumblr.com/post/633527405657669632/kabuki-akuma-cobra-kai-1984-halloween)


	6. Picture This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Johnny take a photo for the school paper _(teen lawrusso, pre-slash, rated T)_

[ ](https://ibb.co/h88G7YG)

* * *

Daniel hurried down the hallway, as best as he could with his crutches. Counselor Higgins had told him to go straight to classroom C3 after fifth period. He had no idea why, and at this point, he didn’t even care. He just wanted to get it over with. When Daniel arrived to the classroom, he knocked on the door, and pushed it open.

There was a girl with black-rimmed glasses reading the school paper.

“Oh, hi Daniel.” She stood up, smiling wide. “I’m Tracey.”

Daniel walked in, and eyed her curiously. “Yeah, I know. Didn’t we have English together last semester?”

Tracey blushed an alarming shade of red. “You remember that?”

“Uh, yeah,” Daniel said, shifting on his feet. “You kept asking me for a pen.” _Every single class,_ he thought but didn’t say. “Higgins said you needed me here?”

She was about to reply, when there was another knock on the door. Her head snapped to the side.

“Johnny,” Tracey breathed out. Daniel’s eyebrows flew up, as he peered over his shoulder. Johnny came in, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt. Daniel looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. They hadn’t talked since the Tournament, and things had only gotten weirder between them at school.

Johnny stopped next to them. “Why am I here?” he asked bluntly.

Tracey clapped her hands once. “Okay, so we’re doing a special on the Tournament for the school paper, and we thought it would be cool to have a picture of the two finalists.”

“Couldn’t you have just used a picture from the Tournament?” Johnny asked in a bored voice.

“Oh, we wanted a more casual photo. You know, to show good sportsmanship.”

Johnny dug his hands into his pockets, and pressed his lips together. An awkward silence stretched out between them. Daniel shifted on his crutches.

“Okay,” Daniel said, uncertainly. “So, where do we stand?”

Tracey smiled in relief. “In front of that wall,” she said, pointing to a side of the room. Daniel nodded and crutched his way over there. He turned around just in time to see Johnny come stand awkwardly at his side.

“Great,” Tracey said, picking up her camera. “Let me just adjust the brightness.”

Daniel waited, while Johnny inspected a water stain on the wall. It was so obvious that he was avoiding Daniel’s gaze, but Daniel wasn’t going to call him out on it. If anything, he felt unsure as well.

“Uh, Daniel,” a voice interrupted his thoughts. Tracey made an apologetic face. “Do you think you could set the crutches aside? Just for the photo.”

Daniel looked down, then back up. “I guess,” he said. The brace wasn’t enough to support his knee, but he could manage for a few minutes. She came, and took them from him, giggling nervously when their hands touched. Then, she returned to her spot.

“Okay, so I’m going to take a few pictures at different angles. Hopefully, one of them will look good enough for the paper.”

Daniel nodded. When she lifted the camera, he took a deep breath, and flashed his dimples. Tracey snapped a few pictures. Near, far, from the left, from the right, sideways... as time went on, Daniel’s eyebrows slowly creeped up. He was pretty sure she didn’t need that many takes. He glanced to the side, noticing that Johnny’s smile had frozen as well.

Tracey put down the camera, and bit her lip.

“Mhm, could you stand closer together?”

Daniel inched closer, careful not to put pressure on his bad leg. Johnny did the same.

“Closer?”

He did it again, but this time, he must have pressed on a nerve, because a sharp pain shot through his leg. He cried out and was about to fall to the floor, when a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

“Easy,” Johnny said in a low voice. Daniel clung to his shoulders, panting. Johnny’s breath was hot against Daniel’s ear as he helped him straighten up. “Are you okay?”

Daniel blinked hard, as the pain subsided to a dull ache. He felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He nodded, and Johnny’s arm tightened around his waist.

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked again, and Daniel looked up into blue eyes for the first time since he arrived. Johnny’s face was flushed, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah,” Daniel croaked, before clearing his throat. “Thanks.”

Johnny’s eyes darted all over his face, and Daniel’s stomach tightened. A moment passed between them. Johnny released him, but didn’t stray far. His hand stayed close, hovering behind Daniel’s back.

Daniel looked up to find Tracey standing in front of them, wringing her hands.

“I’m so sorry, Daniel. If you want, we can do this another time—”

“No, no. It’s fine,” Daniel said, swallowing. He could still feel the warmth radiating from Johnny’s palm. “Let’s just take the picture.”

Tracey bit her lip, like she wasn’t sure if she should believe him. Finally, she nodded, and went back into position.

Daniel forced a smile on his face, as she started snapping photos again. If Johnny was tense before, now he was a hard line by Daniel’s side. After a few moments, Daniel glanced at him: he was giving the camera a tight-lipped smile.

With his heart racing in his chest, Daniel nudged him with his shoulder. Johnny made a soft sound to show that he was listening. Daniel kept his eyes fixed on the camera, and said under his breath, “How much you wanna bet we’re gonna end up on her bedroom wall?”

Johnny’s smile cracked through just as the lens fluttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracey is Counselor Blatt in Cobra Kai. The headcanon of her being obsessed with Daniel in high school was taken from LibertinePast's _Foreigner._
> 
> On [Tumblr.](https://lawrussorights.tumblr.com/post/625134593983594496/william-zabka-as-johnny-lawrence-and-ralpha)


	7. Nut Just Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finds a corn nut in his car five years later _(adult lawrusso, established relationship, rated T)_ **Post Season 3**

* * *

  
He’d thought it might have been a coin at first. It had made a rattling sound, as he’d hoovered under the passenger seat. But when he’d pulled back, he’d found it caught in the nozzle of the vacuum.

A corn nut.

From five years ago.

He stared at it for a long time, as the memory of that day came rushing back to him.

Driving around the city with Johnny, searching for clues. They’d spent hours on the road with only each other for company. At the time, they’d had one goal in mind: find Robby. It had united them, brought them together.

_Tango and Cash._

That’s what Amanda had called them, but it was so much more than that. Daniel could see it now, clear as day.

The truth was that there had always been a spark between them, a connection that he couldn’t deny. It had started out as an ember on a beach many summers ago, before growing into a flame thirty-four years later. Every time they'd crossed paths—it had only fanned the flame, higher and higher, until it was no longer a flame.

It was an all-consuming inferno. A blazing fire of passion and purpose.

It’s what had allowed them to set aside their differences and work together. Joining dojos. Fighting Silver, Kreese. Even when things had seemed hopeless, they’d managed to defy the odds. They’d stayed strong, and it had worked. They’d _survived_.

They’d won.

Then, why did the sight of this corn nut make his heart ache? Maybe it was a reminder of all the moments that they’d lost. Those many years spent in denial, when they could have been spent together.

He heard a sound behind him.

“Everything alright, LaRusso?”

Daniel dropped the nut on the car seat, and straightened up. Johnny stood a few feet away, dressed in faded jeans and a white t-shirt.

“I thought you were having lunch with Robby?” Daniel asked.

“He rescheduled,” Johnny said, drawing closer. He looked uncertain, like he wasn’t sure if he was intruding or not. “Something about an econ exam.”

Daniel nodded. He blinked away the remnants of the memory. It was forty years too late, but they were whole now. That’s all that mattered.

He approached Johnny, cupped his jaw and pulled him into a kiss. Johnny’s mouth went hard, before going soft. He gathered Daniel into his arms, melding their bodies together, and deepening the kiss. He still tasted of the orange juice they'd had for breakfast.

When Daniel released him, Johnny’s eyes were heavy with arousal.

“What was that for?” Johnny asked, low and rough.

Daniel ran his fingers along Johnny’s temple, where the hairs had started turning silver around the edges. He thought for a while.

“Just remembering old times,” Daniel settled for saying.

Johnny stared at him, like he was mulling over his reply. Then, his lips quirked into a smile, causing his eyes to twinkle.

“You mean the day a bag of corn nuts flew into your face?”

Despite himself, Daniel laughed.

“Yeah. The day I was attacked by the corn nuts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On [Tumblr.](https://sexwithstilinskiandhale.tumblr.com/post/639142652781248512/5-years-later-when-daniel-finds-another-corn-nut)
> 
> \+ Credit to this [bonus GIF.](https://firstgreen.tumblr.com/post/639234664607924225/bonus-gif)


	8. Spice It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny tries to seduce Daniel with new underwear _(adult lawrusso, established relationship, rated M)_

* * *

Daniel sat up in bed, and blinked.

“Johnny,” he said, laughing. “What is—I don’t—”

Johnny turned toward him, and snapped the elastic band at the waist. There was a wolfish grin on his face.

“Weren’t you the one who said we needed to spice things up in the bedroom?” Johnny asked.

It took a moment for Daniel to register the words. When he did, he chuckled nervously.

“Uh, yeah. But I meant new sex positions or different flavored lubes, not—” He waved at the underwear, and went quiet once he realized how he sounded.

But Johnny didn’t seem fazed. If anything, he took off his shirt and strutted toward the bed with renewed resolve, his hips rocking with every step.

“So, you’re saying you don’t like them?” Johnny’s voice dropped seductively.

Daniel swallowed thickly. His eyes roamed to the underwear again. The truth was they didn’t look that bad from the front. They were flattering, actually. _Very_ flattering. They rode low on Johnny’s waist, and came to the top of his thighs, showing off long, muscular legs.

Not only that. The fabric was thin and red, stretching across Johnny’s bulge in a way that left nothing to the imagination. He felt heat pool in his lower belly, when he made out Johnny’s hard line of arousal.

“Daniel,” Johnny said.

His eyes snapped up. Johnny had stopped at the end of the bed. He must have realized what was going on, because his lips curled into a smirk.

He raised a knee and climbed onto the bed in a slow, deliberate move.

“Okay, now you’re being ridiculous,” Daniel said, as Johnny crawled toward him on all fours.

“You think so?” Johnny rasped.

“Yes,” Daniel said, and why the hell did he sound so breathless?

Johnny hummed, drawing closer.

“Really,” Daniel said, not convincing even himself. He laid back against the cushions, as Johnny swung a leg over his hips, settling on top of him. “This is really, really—”

He didn’t finish his sentence, because Johnny caught him in a searing kiss. Daniel’s hands immediately went up to his ass. The fabric was as silky smooth as he’d imagined. He traced over it slowly with his fingers, marveling at the softness of the material, before pressing down and kneading into the hard muscle underneath.

Suddenly, Johnny leaned back.

“You’re right. Maybe I should throw them in the tra—”

“Shut up,” Daniel growled, before yanking him down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art reposted with permission from dedlit.
> 
> On [Tumblr.](https://dedlit.tumblr.com/post/639594339439378432/because-i-couldnt-resist-and-sexy-johnny-makes-me)


End file.
